classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Durotar
Durotar lies on the eastern coast of Kalimdor. It borders the Barrens to the west and the coastal lands of Azshara to the north. The land of Durotar is rocky, and the soil is cracked and red. The land has many crags and canyons, where various dangerous creatures take residence. It is a harsh land to survive in; it is very dry and hot, and the vegetation and freshwater access is sparse. The orcs, however, see a harsh beauty in the land that reminds them of their home world. Durotar is a proving ground for young orcs, who are sent to the Valley of Trials to complete several rites of passage before they are considered fit for the challenges that lie ahead. Durotar is the new homeland of the orcs and the site of the orcs' principal city of Orgrimmar. While the orcs founded their city of Orgrimmar here, Durotar has become something of a haven for all of the Horde races, especially the trolls. Environment The landmass itself is a long expanse separated from mainland Kalimdor by the Southfury River. Durotar is south of Azshara. The southern tip of Durotar ends at the Great Sea. The eastern coast is littered with sunken ships and considered to be a prime scavenging spot. The wildlife of the land includes boars, scorpids, raptors, crocolisks, thunder lizards, and makrura. The region is warm and rocky, but not as arid as the rest of the Barrens. A fair amount of vegetation grows thanks to the warm easterly winds blowing in from over the ocean, but truly fertile soil is rare, making farmland precious. Sagebrush on the plains and thin pine forests at higher elevations combine with rugged hills and canyons to break up the landscape. Orcs are by far the major inhabitants of Durotar. Quilboar cluster in the canyons along the northwestern borders and encroach from the Barrens to the west.nce. Herd animals such as deer and goats roam the land, preyed upon by wolves and coyotes. There are no dungeons, raids, or battlegrounds in Durotar. However, Ragefire Chasm can be found in the Horde capital city, Orgrimmar. Territories Travel The Horde capital city, Orgrimmar, is located in this zone, and is a major travel hub for Horde characters. In addition, the zeppelin towers outside the gates of Orgrimmar carry players to the Eastern Kingdoms, to either Undercity or Grom'Gol Base Camp. Neighboring zones *Ashenvale (L20-25): Contested. Located northwest of Durotar, it can be accessed by swimming north along the Southfury River, then heading west, or by flight master from Orgrimmar. *Azshara (L10-20): Contested. Located north of Durotar, it can be accessed by swimming along the Southfury River, heading west, then crossing back over the bridge to the east. *Barrens (L10-20): Predominantly Horde, considered a Contested zone. Located west of Durotar, it can be accessed by crossing the bridge over the Southfury River, or by flight from Orgrimmar. Key characters *Zureetha Fargaze *Master Gadrin Resources *Cloth: Linen Cloth *Herbs: Peacebloom, Silverleaf, Earthroot *Leather: Ruined Leather Scraps, Light Leather, Light Hide *Ore: Copper Vein Note: Though there are no pools, the waters around Durotar can be fished successfully with a minimum skill of 25. Images File:Razor Hill.jpg|Razor Hill File:Durotar1.jpg|The crags of Durotar. File:Echo Isles.jpg|The Echo Isles File:Razormane Grounds.jpg|Razormane Grounds Related content *Durotar NPCs *Durotar mobs *Durotar quests fr:Durotar ru:Дуротар Category:Durotar Category:Orc territories Category:Starting areas